The Treasure Of Cangrejos
The Treasure Of Cangrejos Is a Quest you can get when after you become a brigadier. Chapter 1:Woodruff You need to Bribe Woodruff, because he know's where The Treasure be Buried on Cangrejos. Part 1:Bribing Woodruff 1.Visit Woodruff. +100 Notoriety Points Woodruff: Yes, I Know Where The Treasure Be Buried. But First You Need To Do Some Errand's For Me. Please Go Fight Off Some Of Those... Undead French For Me, Would Ya? Part 2:Undead French Woodruff Requests That You Defeat Some Undead French In Order For Him To Tell You Where The Treasure Is Hidden. 1.Defeat 3 Undead French Quartermaster's. 2.Defeat 3 Undead French Maitres. 3.Defeat 3 Undead French Liuetenant's. 4. Defeat 3 Undead French Captain's. After All The Skeleton's Are Defeated Then Return To Woodruff. + 100 Gold. Part 3: Woodruff Does Not Know!? Woodruff: Sorry Mate, I Don't Know where The Treasure Be... But on the Bright Side I Know who Does! Visit Dog Lockgrim on Outcast Isle. Chapter 2: Dog Lockgrim Dog Lockgrim REALLY Know's Where The Treasure Is Buried, Pay Him A Visit And Ask Him Where It Is. Part 1: Visiting Lockgrim. 1.Visit Dog Lockgrim. + 100 Gold Dog Lockgrim: Yes I Do Know Where It Be Buried, And I'll Tell Ye If, Ye Tell A Couple Of Me Ol' Friend's That Im Alive And At Outcast Isle. Would Ye? - Lockgrim Hands You A List Of His Friend's - Thanks, Mate. Part 2:Bastien Craven 1. Visit Bastien Craven. + 100 Gold. Bastien Craven: Lockgrim Sent Ye? Well let Him Know Im Alright Too And at Rumrunner's Isle. - Bastien Hands You A Tonic - Here's a Lil' Somthin' for Yer Trouble. + 1 Mystic Water Part 3:Back To Lockgrim. 1. Visit Dog Lockgrim. Dog Lockgrim: He Said He's At Rumrunner's? Interesting... Now Continue With The List Please. + 100 Gold Part 4: John Smith 1.Visit John Smith. John Smith: Dog.......... Oh Yes Dog Lockgrim! Alright I Understand... + 100 Gold Part 5: Timothy Darten 1.Visit Timothy Darten. Timothy Darten: Dog Lockgrim!? HAHAHAHA!!! Foolish Little Brigadier, I Do Not Care About Dog Lockgrim!!! All I Care About Is Killing You!!! 2.Defeat Timtohy Darten. 3. Return To Dog Lockgrim. Dog Lockgrim: Alright Since You've Done What I Asked I'll Tell Ye Where The Treasure Be Buried... Go To Isla Cangrejos And Dig Near The Devourer Crab Boss. Chapter 3:The Treasure Of Cangrejos Dog Lockgrim Has Told You Where To Dig, So Go Dig So You Can Find The Treasure Of Cangrejos! Part 1: Finding The Right Dig Spot. 1. Look For The Dig Spot By The Devourer Crab Boss. +100 Notoriety Point's Part 2: Dig!!! 1. Dig Up The Treasure. +1000 Gold +1000 Notoriety Points Inside The Chest *1,000,000,000 Gold *Worn Cutlass *Flintlock Pistol *Soa Feng Portrait *The Skull Of An Undead Frenchman *Sea Dog's Bayonet *2 Bottles Of Rum *Travler's Vest *100 Pieces Of Nelly's Cursed Gold *"Cangrejos Loot" Userbox Category:Quest's Category:Potco Category:Fanon Category:Fan page Category:Pages that NEED to be Updated